Love Song Requeim
by theycallmealicex
Summary: Harry Potter finds a picture of his Godfather, and a mysterious girl from his Hogwarts days. After asking about her, Sirius finds himself remembering Emma Reeves and the sadness that came with their story.
1. Prologue

**Love Song Requiem**

**Prologue:**

**Memories**

"Sirius? Who is that?" Harry Potter, the boy who lived, stood in his godfather's childhood home when he noticed a picture that had caught his attention. He hadn't seen a lot of pictures other than the portraits that screamed at him half the time, but this one was different. It wasn't a portrait, but a photo much like the ones he had in his photo album. It was a young girl, with dark hair and holding onto what looked like a younger version of his godfather. She was smiling brightly, and he was laughing as she held onto his neck. They were both dressed in their Hogwarts robes, a Ravenclaw crest shining brightly on the girl's. Harry took the frame into his hands, and turned to his godfather. At first, Harry thought he hadn't gotten his attention, but when he turned to him he saw those gray eyes look right at him. Harry wasn't sure what he saw in them, but he knew he saw a flurry of emotions pass over those eyes.

"Who is she Sirius?" Harry asked again, and Sirius seemed to come out of a trance.

"Her name is Emma," Sirius answered, "Emma Reeves."

Harry looked down at the picture again, the mysterious girl had a name and it was obvious she had some kind of past with Sirius. Especially enough of one that held pictures of her in his former home. She was beautiful, though some may have found her plain. However, that smile she held was intoxicating and Harry felt himself smiling just looking at this picture. He wondered what kind of history his godfather had with this girl, and he wondered where she was now.

"What happened to her?" He questioned, and suddenly felt bad. Harry didn't ask where she was, or what had happened between her and Sirius. He just assumed that something terrible had happened to her, and that just proved the kind of world they lived in.

"She died," Sirius responded, and Harry felt even worse. He had a feeling something like that had happened, just because so many had died due to Voldemort and his treachery. Harry set the picture down back in its place, and turned to Sirius. He knew his godfather had lost many, but he wondered if this girl was important. She had to be, just the picture showed him some kind of connection.

"That's you right?" Harry asked, and Sirius nodded, "who was Emma Reeve to you?"

"She was a wonderful witch, taken far before her time," Sirius sighed, "she was a good witch all her life, only her sister was not. Amelia took a bad road, and ended up dragging Emma down with her. In the end, Emma died protecting those she loved and in the end it didn't matter. Amelia still sided with Voldemort, even after her sister's murder. Emma was one of the many souls that died for nothing, one of the many that left us far too soon."

Harry immediately regretted asking Sirius about Emma, he could see the pain it caused him. The young wizard pondered on a way to get Sirius mind off of the Ravenclaw who had died, before he could hear Molly Weasley shouting about dinner being ready. Harry looked at Sirius, who just smiled.

"C'mon Harry, we'd better go before Molly starts yelling," Sirius said, before he departed from the room. Harry turned to look back at the picture once more, but the scene didn't change. His Godfather was laughing as Emma held onto him tightly, looking like she would never let go. At least in that picture, she wouldn't. Harry had more questions about her, but he knew it wasn't right to ask. Maybe if Voldemort was someday defeated, if darkness no longer sat on the world of wizards, maybe Harry could ask Sirius about Emma Reeves. When the memory didn't cause too much pain, Harry would ask Sirius more about Emma. Turning away from the picture, he left the room leaving Sirius and Emma smiling at his back.

He lifted the frame off the table, holding it in both his hands. Sirius Black had spent years in Azkaban because of a betrayal of a friend. He was locked up in the once place he had hated more than anything as a child. He walked these halls often, but he had completely forgotten this picture had existed. Emma Reeves haunted his memories, his dreams, everything around him was haunted by the memory of her. Her smile helped keep him sane in Azkaban, along with promised vengeance against the one who betrayed his friends. Emma hadn't been his friend for years like James or Remus, he had just met her during his sixth year. She didn't care that he was the play boy of the school, she didn't care that he wasn't the best student. In fact, she didn't even really like him at first, but she didn't hate him either. Emma was indifferent most of the time, but that was why he wanted to catch her. She didn't make it easy, but Emma made it fun. She made him forget how bad his life outside was, and made him realize how important his friends really were.

But like he had told Harry, Emma had been taken far too soon.

He set the picture back down, and watched as his younger self was laughing at him. Back then, they had no care in the world. He had been so happy with Emma, his life seemed to have meaning at that point. If he could go back in time, he'd tell his past self to hold onto her and never let go. The moment he had let her go, Emma had left his sight forever. Sirius could still remember that day, it had been raining when he had received the news. James had been there with him, and Remus had joined them soon after. Lily had made tea, and offered for Sirius to stay with them for the night. In truth, Sirius didn't want comfort. He had wanted Emma. It was the one time in his life when he felt like he couldn't be near his friends for sometime. After losing Emma, he wasn't sure what he was going to do. He became angry, a lot more enraged than he had been and then Lily and James died. His whole world was falling apart, and now it was getting put back together. He was free from Azkaban, though still blamed for a lot of the trouble in the world, and he had his god son back. Except, Emma, Lily, and James were still gone. The most important people in his life were gone, and what was he going to do about it?

Sirius departed from the room, and headed to bed. The others were asleep hours ago, and Sirius should have joined them. However, he climbed the stairs listening to them creak as he did. Thoughts of Emma passed over his mind as he returned to his old bedroom. It was full of Gryffindor memorabilia and more pictures. Of course, these weren't of just Emma, but of everyone else as well. Sirius had lost so much over the years, and had gained so little as he did. He sat on the incredibly small bed, and made a mental note that he needed to get a bigger one if he was going to be trapped here. The pictures surrounded him, his room hadn't changed since he had left it years ago. Sirius reached for a picture of the Marauders, and he couldn't even let the appearance of Wormtail dampen the picture. They had all been such good friends, they never knew what the future had held or what pain it would bring. If Sirius had known, he felt like he would have done something different.

He placed the picture back on his dresser, and rested his back upon the bed again. Closing his gray eyes, he started to drift off to sleep with dreams of Emma and his friends floating around in his head.


	2. Emma

**Love Song Requiem**

**Chapter One:**

**Emma**

"Sirius, stop fidgeting we'll be there soon," The sound of Remus Lupin's, better known as Moony, voice made the dark haired teenager stop moving. Sirius Black was a dashing young fellow, with black hair and gray eyes that made all the girls at school swoon. It didn't help that he had that bit of a bad boy attitude to go along with it. He was also very antsy due to the fact that he was ready to be on the school grounds and to get their sixth year started. Peter Pettigrew, or rather Wormtail, was sitting at the edge of the seat next to Remus looking as nervous as ever. There was one of them missing, James Potter, or Prongs, was off doing something. It was surprising that Sirius wasn't with him, but he was pretty sure James went to the loo or something. Sirius wasn't into that kind of thing, and James wasn't either. If James wasn't at the loo, he was harassing Lily Evans and Sirius never understood the point of that. It was quite clear that Evans despised James because of all the years of torment him and Sirius had placed upon her little tag along Severus Snape. The greasy git really got under Sirius skin, and he was more than willing to give him a good wallop or two.

"Sorry Moony," Sirius apologized, knowing his fidgeting was probably keeping his friend from reading properly. Sirius was stretched out across the small isle, his feet resting on the space between Moony and Wormtail. He lifted his hands above his head, and placed them behind it resting there comfortably. He was inches from sleep when James' voice entered his mind, and Sirius cracked open one eye. James had the door open, and was talking to a girl standing outside. Her hair was dark brown, with a little hint of red in it, and her eyes were the color of a Chocolate Frog. She had sharp features, with high cheek bones, and a wonderful smile. Sirius had never noticed this girl before, but that wasn't saying much. Sirius usually ignored those unless they made themselves known to him, so this girl could have passed him in the hallways for the past six years without him knowing. She was beautiful though, Sirius would admit that, but he was curious as to why James was talking to her. Wasn't he still pining over Lily? Sirius was curious now, and he leaned in to listen to the conversation more.

"Did you get a chance to practice at all this summer?" James questioned, and Sirius realized they must be talking about Quidditch. James was the Chaser for the team, and probably the best. The only time they really had problems was with the Ravenclaw team, and oh…it dawned on Sirius who James was talking to. The crest on her robes gave her away, but also the fact that James was talking to her about Quidditch. She must have been on the Ravenclaw team, and he was guessing she was probably their Keeper.

"Course I did, my father has a pitch set up for me and my friends," She was polite, friendly, and she didn't have that snaky attitude that Lily Evans did, "you should come by sometime during holidays. I'm always up for a good scrimmage."

"That's sounds wicked," James said with a grin, leaning against the open door. Okay, Sirius was fed up guessing what this girls name was. He got to his feet, and leaned against the wall on the other side of James. James turned to him quirking an eyebrow, before he noticed Sirius was looking at the Ravenclaw's Keeper. With a knowing sigh, James nodded towards Sirius.

"Emma Reeves, Sirius Black," James introduced him, and now he knew this girl's name. Emma. It kinda had a nice ring to it, and it fit her in a way. Emma held out her hand, and Sirius took it. She had a strong grip, and she didn't hang on that long. She dropped her hand away, and turned her attention back to James.

"It is actually, but we'll have to talk more later. I'm pretty sure if I don't return, Amelia will have a heart attack," Emma said with a slight smile, "I'll see you later James, and nice to meet you Sirius." For some reason, he felt like Emma didn't mean the last part of her good bye. Sirius just gave her a nod in response, and once she was out of sight he felt James punch him in the arm.

"Really? You're picking now to hit on Emma?" He chuckled, taking a seat and Sirius joined him.

"I've never noticed her before, has she been around often?" Sirius questioned, and he heard Remus snort from across the small area.

"Her and James talk after every game Sirius," Remus reported, not even lifting his eyes from the book he was reading, "they compare notes, or something like that."

"Not notes Moony, more like we trash talk each other until we get sick and then congratulate each other on whoever won," James said with a shrug, leaning back as he did.

"So, you do this after every Ravenclaw and Gryffindor game?" Sirius asked, completely surprised that he never realized his best friend wasn't just taking forever to change in the locker room.

"Sometimes after any game really, depends on how bad or good we did," James replied, closing his hazel eyes.

"And you never noticed," Remus added, his eyes still on his book, "take a nap Sirius, we'll be at the school soon alright?" Sirius merely shrugged, and returned to his position from before Emma had arrived. He closed his eyes, thinking that Emma would be quite a challenge. Sirius liked girls that would be a challenge, he liked the idea of having to fight to get a girl to want him. He always picked some girl at the beginning of the year, and usually had them conquered by Halloween. However, this time it seemed like it would be a bit more fun. This Emma seemed to be a lot more of a challenge to him, something that would have to fight for. He liked that idea, he liked it a lot. He dozed off, with plots of winning Emma over dancing around in his head.

"Would you stop starring at her already? You're starting to make me uncomfortable," James chuckled, nudging Sirius in the side. It had been a month since term had started, and Sirius had made no progress with Emma. If anything, he made her avoid him even more. It was a little frustrating to say the least, especially when he saw James so easily being able to chat with her. They had potions with Ravenclaws today, and Slughorn was all over Emma's table. He had a feeling that Slughorn would try to recruit her for his club, or something along those lines. Emma was incredibly smart, Sirius had learned over the past few weeks of attempting to get to know her. He did notice she had trouble in Transfiguration, but Defense Against the Dark Arts and Potions seemed to be her best subjects. Of course, those were the only three classes Gryffindor had with Ravenclaws this term so she could have been incredible in Ancient Ruins for all he knew.

"She's a lot harder to get to than I thought James," Sirius stated, turning his attention back to the potion they were supposed to be brewing. Usually, Sirius would have been able to sneak a way into some girls attention. Maybe ask her on a date, or ask for tutoring help, but he hadn't even been allowed to get close to Emma let alone talk to her. She was slick, easily avoiding him and always in a different place than he was.

"Ever thought of maybe not treating her like a prize?" James questioned, placing the next ingrediant into the potion. It was clear to him that Sirius wasn't focused on their assignment at all, so James would have to do it himself.

"Think that might work?" Sirius quirked an eyebrow, and James snorted in reply.

"Course it will, Emma isn't some trophy and if you treat her like she's human she may give you the time of day," James shook his head, his attention drawn back to the text book. Sirius let his attention go to Emma again when Slughorn started clapping, and congratulating her and her partner for such a wonderful potion. Emma was smiling, but Sirius could tell she was feeling a little uncomfortable. Sirius couldn't help but wonder if she was shy, or if she was out of her comfort zone when it came to classrooms. All these questions about her was making him more antsy, and he had to talk to her. He had to get ot know her, he had to win her over.

When the class had ended, Sirius departed from James and jogged ahead to catch Emma. He was going to talk to her, he was going to make her tell him everything about herself. He'd find some way to charm her, and win her over. As he reached her, Sirius reached out and took hold of her wrist. Emma staggered backward, surprised by the sudden contact, and she turned her dark eyes upon Sirius. He could hear her friend giggle, and tell Emma she'd see her later before departing herself.

"Can I help you?" Emma questioned, looking down at his hand on her wrist and then back up at him, "I really don't have time for this Sirius, I have…"

"How about a date?" Sirius blurted out, interrupting Emma.

"A what?" She was clearly taken aback by his question, and Sirius had a feeling that James was right. Sirius never asked girls on dates, ever. It wasn't something he liked to do, because he'd much rather spend his free time with his friends over a girl. According to James though, he had to treat Emma like she wasn't just some other girl. So, if she knew anything about him and his friends, she would know this was a rare thing.

"A date, you know two people get together, go out, eat some dinner, maybe take a walk," Sirius began.

"I know what a date is!" Emma snapped, "Why are you asking me?"

"I thought it might be fun," Sirius said with a devilish grin, "and I'm not taking no for an answer."

"Oh you're not are you?" She had the perfect look on her face, she actually thought she was going to be able to say no to him. She didn't know Sirius at all, he was stubborn, he'd bug her until she said yes. If she said no today, she was in for a long week because Hogsmeade was that coming weekend and Sirius wanted to take her out there.

"C'mon Emma, what can it hurt? I don't bite, I promise," Sirius was putting on the charm, he was going to catch her. She didn't realize it, but she was already falling into his trap, "I'll be the perfect gentleman, and if you're not having a good time, you can leave at any point you want."

He could see her pondering the possibilities for a moment, and Sirius knew he had her. At least, he hoped so. She stood there for a good while in silence, looking at him and it looked like she was trying to figure out what the catch was. Of course, Sirius wasn't going to tell her the catch if there was one. He was hoping she didn't realize this was all a game to him, but it seemed like she didn't. Sirius gave her his best face, hoping that it might sway her to going out with him. Finally he heard her sigh, and Sirius knew he had won.

"Fine, but one wrong move Black and I'm gone," Emma said with a slight smile, "when is this date going to happen?"

"This weekend, Hogsmeade," Sirius said, his grin growing wider. He had won her over, now he just had to keep the game going. If he could get her to go out with him more than once, he could get her to fall for him. That's all he wanted, that was all part of his game, "I'll meet you in the courtyard, and we can walk there together. You won't be disappointed Emma."

With that, he leaned in and kissed her cheek before jogging off in hopes of catching up with James. Emma had no clue what she was getting herself into, and Sirius felt like he had just won a small victory in this war. He'd win that Ravenclaw over, and he'd find some other girl to take on as a challenge after he was finished.


	3. One Date

**Love Song Requiem**

**Chapter Two:**

**One Date**

"I'm serious," James Potter was sitting on the edge of his bed, his arms crossed over his chest. His eyes were burning holes into Sirius Black's back, and he knew it. James never had a problem with Sirius fooling around with girls before, but something about Emma Reeves made James tick. Sirius hadn't bothered to ask why, which he figured he should since James was his best mate. However, he was too busy plotting to even bother and that could possibly be the reason why James was getting agitated.

"You're serious?" Sirius snorted at the own joke that was forming in his head, and he heard James sigh.

"Why Emma? If you break her heart, I'll have NO competition in Qudditch anymore," Oh, so that was it. It was no secret that Ravenclaw's keeper was good at her job, and James was often going toe to toe with Emma. Apparently James and Emma were Qudditch pals, always trading advice or insults. Sirius never played sports, so he really didn't get into that sort of thing. He knew that James liked a good competition though, and if James lost it Sirius would never hear the end of it. Of course, that wasn't going to stop Sirius from going after Emma. James was his best mate, they had been friends for years and years, but Sirius wasn't about to give up a conquest for him. Someday maybe, but not today. Emma Reeves was going to fall at his feet, and he didn't care what James had to say about it.

"C'mon now Prongs, you know she's tougher than that," Sirius said with a nod, "she'll just brush the heart break right off."

"I'm going to laugh if she's the one that does the heart breaking," James chuckled, and Sirius snorted again. Heart broken, him? Yeah right. Sirius Black was the one to break hearts, he never got attached or let the girl in too close. His heart would never break, he would never fall in love with some girl. Sirius was positive of this, but before he had a chance to say it the chiming of the clock alerted them it was time. The first Hogsmeade trip was the exciting one, everyone who had permission went and the air of the town was exhilarating. It was the best trip next to the one around Christmas time, and Sirius knew he picked the perfect time to take Emma out. She wouldn't feel uncomfortable with all the people around, it would almost be like they were just two friends walking around. Of course, Sirius had more plans than just that but he wasn't telling anyone about them.

"Well, that is my cue," Sirius said with a grin, "and don't worry James, everything will work out perfectly." When Sirius left the room, James looked after him and had a feeling that things weren't going to go perfectly. Somehow he knew things were going to go rotten, and he knew that things were not going to be fine.

"What? No fancy dress?" Sirius chuckled, looking over Emma's shoulder. She was sitting on the edge of the fountain with a book in her lap. She jumped slightly when Sirius spoke, obviously not even realizing he had been there. This caused the Gryffindor to chuckle, and he snatched the book off her lap.

"I don't dress up for dates, and give that back!" Emma answered, leaping to her feet and reaching for the book. Of course, she was a whole foot shorter than Sirius so all he had to do was lift it above his head. Emma jumped for it once, and this caused Sirius to laugh, "I thought you were going to try and impress me, not play the bully!"

With another chuckle, Sirius handed her the book back, "Just a little fun Emma, you make it too easy." Emma slipped her book in the small bag that was over her shoulder, and turned her attention back to Sirius. He offered her his arm, and she rolled her eyes. So he hadn't won her over just yet, but a little charm should fix that. He waited patiently, and finally Emma took his offered arm. He'd play the perfect gentleman, but he wouldn't change himself too much so she would get suspicious. Sirius had played this game many times, with girls a lot less stubborn than her. He'd just have to play it right, no mistakes, and she would fall.

"I hope you don't mind, James and the others are going to meet us at the Three Broomsticks later," Sirius stated, his attention drawn at some new candy that had graced Honeydukes. Emma was on the other side of the bar, looking over at the Chocolate Frogs.

"I don't mind," She responded, without even lifting her head. So far, she looked like she had been having a good time. She was actually joking with him before they came into the sweet shop. Sirius figured that if things went right, he'd be able to snag a second date after this one. He hoped he'd have her by the second date, the game was going to get boring if he didn't. He grabbed hold of a licorice type candy, and grimaced as he stared at it. It was pure black, almost looked like it had been rotting though Sirius was certain that was probably the style of the candy. He set it back down, and noticed Emma looking at him, "what?"

"Nothing, your face," She sounded like she was holding back laughter, and Sirius quirked an eyebrow at her. Something he did made her start laughing, unable to hold it in any longer. Sirius had to admit, she had a nice laugh and at least she was able to laugh at him. If that meant she was having a good time, he knew he got points for it. Sirius had a feeling she wasn't playing hard to get anymore, that she was actually enjoying herself. It seemed as if Emma wasn't going to prevent herself from having a grand time with him. Sirius knew she wouldn't be able to hold out against him for long.

"It looks like it might rain," Emma commented as they stepped out of Honeydukes, each holding a bag of sweets. Sirius turned his attention to the sky, and watched as the dark clouds began to roll in. He grimaced, rain was definitely not part of the plan. Sirius looked around, noticing that other students were finding shelter in other shops.

"It doesn't look so bad, maybe…" He was cut off by the distant roll of thunder, and Sirius glared at the sky.

"Maybe we should head back to the school before it gets nasty," Emma commented, her eyes on the sky as well. Sirius turned to her, there was no way he was going to let this date end so quickly. He hadn't even had a chance to make her feel comfortable around the other Marauders…THAT WAS IT!

"We'll wait it out in the Three Broomsticks, James and the others should be there by now," Sirius grabbed her wrist, not giving her the option of saying no. He didn't really have to drag her like he thought, in fact Emma walked with him willingly towards the famous pub. He pushed the door open, finding most of the students already inside and enjoying themselves. Sirius grinned when he spotted Remus and Peter sitting at a table, however James was no where in sight. He led Emma over to the table, and took a seat next to Remus.

"Where's James?" Sirius asked.

"Where do you think?" Remus nodded towards the bar, and Sirius turned around in his chair to find James standing with Lily Evans. Sirius groaned, turning back around and putting his head on the table.

"What's wrong?" Emma questioned, clearly left out of the situation.

"James is pining for Lily Evans, he has been for years," Remus answered.

"We believe she hates us all," Peter muttered from his spot at the end of the table. Emma looked over Sirius, watching as James talked to Lily and she could feel Lily's irritation from where she was sitting.

"What he ever do to her?" She asked.

"Sirius and James have a bad habit of picking on Severus Snape," Came Remus reply, and Sirius kicked him from under the table. That wasn't the kind of information he wanted Emma to know, though he was certain it was common knowledge. Sirius was trying to impress Emma, not chase her away from him. He could feel her dark eyes upon him, and he refused to lift his head off the table. Sirius had to admit, for once he was ashamed of picking on Severus. Emma made him feel ashamed, and Sirius knew she was going to start being difficult again.

"It's just a bit of fun," Sirius commented, though the sound was muffled since he still had his head on the table. He lifted his head, and saw that Emma hadn't taken her eyes off him. He could see the slight annoyance in her eyes, and he could just imagine what she was thinking. She was probably thinking she was right about him all along, which was very true but he didn't want her to think that. The game was still on, and he was finally starting to make some progress. That look in her eyes though, Sirius had a sickening feeling it was going to send him back to square one. Damn Remus, he just had to say something! Of course, Sirius knew that the truth would have come out eventually but hey at least it could have happened when Emma was willing to forgive him. The way she was looking at him now though, he found that forgiveness was unlikely.

"You know, I think I'm gonna head back to the school," Emma stated, getting out of her chair. Before Sirius had time to jump to his feet, she was already on her way to the door. He gave an agitated sigh, he had lost this round, and he hoped he would be able to win it back. He watched Emma walk out the door, and Sirius hit his head on the table again.

This was going to be a lot harder than he thought.


	4. Pain

**Love Song Requiem**

**Chapter Three**

**Pain**

"She still ignoring you?" Sirius lifted his eyes from the plate in front of him, and looked over at his grinning best friend. James had been no help since the first Hogsmeade trip, and Sirius was quite certain it was because he was happy Emma could still play Qudditch. The first game of the season was against Ravenclaw, and Sirius knew how excited James was. Sirius enjoyed Qudditch, but he never played no matter how hard James had tried to convince him. He'd rather watch a good game of Qudditch than put himself in the line of fire anyway. Sirius turned over his shoulder to look over at the Ravenclaw table, where Emma was sitting with a few of her Qudditch mates. She was laughing, and Sirius remembered the laughter she shared with him on their date. He wasn't quite sure what he did wrong, maybe the truth about him bullying Severus Snape did it. Shaking his head, he turned back to the table.

"Lets put it this way," Sirius said reaching for a cup of juice, "if I was to be dying on the side of the road, Emma would just pass me by."

"Nah, that's not her style," James said with a slight chuckle, "she'd keep you alive long enough to torture you and only then would she kill you."

"Not funny," Sirius muttered, before taking a long drink from the cup. He was running out of ideas to get Emma. A part of him just thought it would be best to give up the game, and move onto another target. Except the new target wouldn't make it as interesting as Emma did. Her resistance, her will to not want to like him made it all worth it. He would just have to come up with a better plan, a plan that would sweep her off her feet. He had to surprise her, make her drop her guard. But how? Sirius knew he was going to have to think on it, and put a new plan into action. His old tricks weren't working on Emma, she was too smart for him. He had to think of something good, something that he had never done before. But what?

"Good luck today Potter," Emma's voice almost made Sirius spit back up what he had been drinking. He turned his attention to her, but noticed that her eyes were all on James. James also teased Severus, why didn't he get the cold shoulder? But it wasn't James trying to get Emma to fall for him, so maybe her standards for friends were a little lower than they were for lovers.

"You don't stand a chance Reeves," James responded with a grin.

"We'll see," Emma returned the grin, before departing from the Great Hall. Sirius groaned, dropping his head down on the table. He could hear James chuckling from across the table, and Sirius was half tempted to kick him. He didn't of course, because James meant well. Kinda. Okay, not at all but Sirius wasn't really in the mood to possibly injure James.

"You better show up to the match Sirius, maybe if you play support squad she'll fall head over heels again," James chuckled again as he left the table, and Sirius banged his head against the table again. Of course he was gonna be at the match, he never missed any match James was playing in. Sirius just hoped that maybe seeing him there would show Emma that he wasn't all THAT bad. He doubted it, but hey it was worth a shot right?

"The Quaffle has again been stopped by Ravenclaw's own Emma Reeves!" The announcer's voice rang out, and Sirius could hear the Ravenclaw's erupt into cheers again. Emma was really on her game, there was not one single thing that had gotten past her today. Sirius lifted his eyes towards the sky as the threat of rain rolled closer in, he had been listening to the thunder in the distance since the game had started. Everyone knew that Qudditch played rain or shine, but he wondered how it would effect the game. Someone always got hurt during a rainy match, and Sirius felt a little on edge. He hoped it wouldn't be James, or Emma for that matter. As the first drops of rain started to fall, Sirius felt a terrible feeling in his stomach that something was going to go very wrong today.

"The visibility is going to be difficult folks, I have a feeling things are about to get messy," The announcer's voice just added to Sirius' unease, and he kept his eyes towards the sky. James was holding the quaffle, heading right for Emma. Sirius, like everyone else in the stands were on their feet. Some were cheering for James, others were cheering for Emma. Sirius wasn't sure who he should be cheering for, but he knew that if anything went wrong one of them was going to be in Sirius pain. He saw James throw his arm back, and the quaffle went soaring through the air. Sirius felt like time had slowed as he watched that ball fly through the air, heading right for Emma. She was ready, she was determined, and Sirius knew she wouldn't let that quaffle get past her.

Some quick movement made Sirius draw his attention to the side a little, looking towards one of Emma's teammates. It was one of her Chaser's, and he looked like he was shouting a warning to her. Sirius snapped his attention back to Emma, just in time to watch as Bludger hit her hard in the side.

"Emma!" Sirius called, watching her fall from her broom, and hit the sandy ground beneath the goal posts, "c'mon Reeves, get up, shake it off and get up." But Emma didn't get up, she didn't move at all as the officials rushed to her. Sirius gripped the wooden rail in front of him, his focus not even on the match anymore. He knew something was going to go wrong, he knew something terrible was going to happen the minute the rain started. It always got messy, and this time it was Emma that had to suffer the pain. He didn't wait to see if she woke back up, he bolted. He shoved past Gryffindors that were on their feet, he could practicly hear James shouting over the wind. He knew his friend didn't want to win this way, and James was probably trying to figure out how the Bludger managed to hit her. Sirius jumped down the steps, taking two at a time and racing towards the entrance that led to the field. He was stopped dead in his tracks by Professor McGonagall.

"I don't think so Black," McGonagall seemed distress, and Sirius knew for a fact that she hated seeing students injured.

"Professor, I gotta…" Sirius began, but McGonagall cut him off.

"You'll only make things worse, go see her in the hospital wing once we get her in," McGonagall gave Sirius a gentle shove, and Sirius stepped back. Sirius clenched his fists, stepping to the side as they brought Emma off the field. He turned his head away, refusing to see her in that kind of mess. McGonagall was right, he'd just go see her in the hospital wing. He took one last look at the field, before following the small group that headed back up to the school. James would have to forgive him this one time for missing a game. He had a feeling his friend really wouldn't mind.


	5. Wake Up

Chapter Four

Wake Up

"Broken arm that has been repaired, a few bruises and cuts," Madam Pomfrey reported as she stood at the end of the bed Emma was lying in, "she should wake up soon, and she was very lucky it wasn't worse." Sirius looked up at the Matron and nodded as she departed. Running his fingers through his dark hair, he watched the sleeping Ravenclaw and he had been there since they brought her in. He knew he'd have to be leaving soon due to curfew but Sirius would hold off on that as long as he could. This was out of the norm for him, and he was worrying himself. Sirius wasn't sure if this meant the game was over for him, and he was allowing himself to get closer. This was stupid; Sirius hated getting close to anyone unless they were friends. He didn't wish to have feelings for this girl, but he found himself starting to care. Biting his lower lip, he crossed his arms and leaned back in the chair. His thoughts were interrupted by a quiet cough and a groan. His gray hues snapped over towards Emma and watched as those chocolate eyes

"Sirius?" He knew she must have been out of it, because she used his first name and earlier that day she refused to talk to him. He gave her his best grin and leaned towards the bed, "what happened?"

"You took a hit from a nasty bludger during the match today," Sirius explained, "your arm was broken but Madam Pomfrey sorted that already." Emma groaned pushing herself up, and Sirius moved without thinking. He grabbed the pillow her head had been resting on and set it up against the rails of the bed. He watched as a soft smile passed her lips, and his hands froze where they were. What was he doing? He composed himself, taking a seat again, and had his perfect smirk on his features again, "you feeling alright now?"

"A little light headed, and uncomfortable," She shifted slightly in the bed, and Sirius chuckled knowing from James that those beds were not the most comfortable. As if sensing Emma had awakened, Madame Pomfrey returned and started checking her to make sure she was healing properly. It felt like a lifetime, but the nurse finally told Emma she was free to return back to her House with one request.

She wanted Sirius to make sure she got there safely.

"So, are you going to start talking to me again?" Sirius asked, throwing his hands into his pants pockets as they walked down the nearly empty halls. Emma glanced over at him, before letting a shrug pass over her shoulders.

"I had no right to be angry with you," She stated, "I knew about the things you and James have done to the Snape boy…I suppose hearing it from Remus just made it more fact to me."

"So, are you going to tell me to knock it off and be a better person?" Sirius waited for her to answer, but she didn't give one. They walked in silence until they reached the entrance to the Ravenclaw common room. Sirius felt like he had screwed something up when she spoke the password and didn't even bother to say good night. He grabbed hold of her wrist, and she turned to face him, "how about another chance?"

"Another chance at what Sirius?" At least she wasn't resorting to saying his last name, so that meant she wasn't too terribly angry with him. However the tone she was throwing his way meant that she wasn't thrilled with him either. Whatever happy feelings she was having when she found he was by her side all this time had faded and they were back to square one. He had to admit, she looked very beautiful when she was angry. Though he much preferred that smile of hers…wait what was he saying? He was starting to lose his mind on the game and he had to get back into it. This was a game to him, and he didn't wish to get involved with someone. Why would he? Sirius was quite content with his friends, and he had no intention of falling in love…ever. He didn't want to be held down only to lose that person later. Emma was just a game, and he had to let himself keep on believing that.

"Another date? Please?" He tried to make his voice sound pathetic, he wanted her to feel sorry for him. The game was still on, he was still going to win and she would be his. He watched uncertainty cross her features and waited patiently for her answer. They stood in silence for what seemed like hours, but he knew it was mere seconds. He watched her face, watched her eyes, and every expression that crossed her features. She was good at hiding things from him, he knew that. Her face never gave away much, but that didn't mean he couldn't read those few flashes.

"Fine…when?" She crossed her arms over her chest, flinching slightly at how the movement made her uncomfortable. He knew she was in pain, even if her arm had been healed those bruises and scratches weren't going anywhere anytime soon. He could imagine what she was feeling, but he had never been beaten by a bludger before. That was why he stayed away from Quidditch; it wasn't something he wanted to deal with.

"It will be a surprise," He smiled, leaning in and giving her a quick kiss on the cheek, "get some rest and I promise you'll have all you need within a week." He left her there disappearing down the halls and heading towards Gryffindor tower. The game was back on and Emma was still his prize.


End file.
